Heart No Kuni No Alice Open Chat
by Lonelylover266
Summary: Open chat between the characters of Heart no kuni no alice. Also some OC's and friends OC's soooo enjoy lolz
1. First Open Chat

Well this is my first chapter so I hope everyone likes it. I don't own all of the characters. All are from heart no kuni no alice except for Borisgirl, iJimmythekitty, and 1-hell-of-a-maid. So thank you so much for reading hope you like it.

~Borisgirl266

* * *

><p><strong>Borisgirl:<strong> so to start off with...hi

**iJimmythekitty logging on**

**iJimmythekitty:** hows life

**1-hell-of-a-maid logging on**

**1-hell-of-a-maid:** hey

**Hatter1 logging on**

**Hatter1:** I'm good...where is Outsiderisi?

**Alicelover1 logging on**

**Alicelover1:** I don't know! I need her! *screams in horror*

**Borisgirl:** relax guys! i'm sure she will be here soon

**iJimmythekitty:** nope...she is busy *smacks alicelover1* stop drooling

**Alicelover1:** *stops drooling* sorry! I love her! *starts drooling again*

**1-hell-of-a-maid:** *rolls eyes* lover1, i'm sure she will be here tomorrow

**Alicelover1:** REALLY!

**Hatter1:** I hope so... we need to talk

**Alicelover1:** ABOUT WHAT! *prepares to attack* She is mine!

**Borisgirl:** she is no ones...if your so concerned ask her who she likes more! *mumbles under her breath*

**Alicelover1:** it will be me who she loves for sure *drools a river*

**Hatter1:** whatever you say...we'll just have to see

**1-hell-of-a-maid:** ooh,so hatter believes different? Who do you think she loves more?

**Hatter1:** I don't know? I just know it isn't peter

**Borisgirl:** No real names! Only screen names!

**Hater1:** sorry *rolls eyes* Alicelover1

**Alicelover1:** *pulls out gun* I know she does! My Alice would never deny me! I would kill you but I won't because that would upset my dear, dear Alice

**1-hell-of-a-maid:** anyways, how could Outsiderisi be busy if Hatter is here?

**Hatter1:** *confused* What is that supposed to meen?

**1-hell-of-a-maid:** Well you are her lover *giggles*

**Hatter1:** don't state your rumors as facts...

**Hatter1 logging off**

**Alicelover1:** Why did he log off! Is he with Alice!

**Borisgirl:** Probably not

**1-hell-of-a-maid:** g2g guys...love ya pete

**1-hell-of-a-maid logging off**

**Alicelover1:** SHE LOVES ME ! But I love Alice!

**iJimmythekitty:** I think she was joking...I'll go ask her

**iJimmythekitty logging off**

**Alicelover1:** I'm going to go ask her myself

**Alicelover1 logging off**

**Borisgirl:** Um...ok bye guys?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review if you want someone from heart no kuni no alice to join or say something or you want anything just let me know. More than happy to add something the fans want. thanks for reading

~Borisgirl266


	2. New Member

**Borisgirl:** So I'm back with someone new

**Cheshirecat2:** It's me Boris not cheshire why it says 2

**Outsiderisi logging on**

**Outsiderisi:** sorry I couldn't make it yesterday i was helping Boris clean his boa (he was playing with the guards again)

**Cheshirecat2:** sorry...I like to play with them

**Alicelover1 logging on**

**Alicelover1:** MY PRECIOUS ALICE, YOU'RE HERE! *smiles ear to ear*

**Outsiderisi:** creepy screen-name Peter

**Hatter1 logging on**

**Hatter1:** so Alice can use real names but I can't?

****Borisgirl**:** Sorry...we had just started so i wanted to try to keep names confidential but since we know eachothers real names its fine

**Hatter1:** *smirks* thank you.

**Hatter1 has sent Outsiderisi a PM**

** Outsiderisi has joined Hatter1's PM**

**Alicelover1:** why can't I join! *flustered over Alice*

****Borisgirl**:** Hatter doesn't like you

**Alicelover1:** Well that seems rude *begins pouting*

**Borisgirl:** you're fine. Oh, and how was 1-hell-of-a-maid yesterday

**Alicelover1:** she attacked me when I got to her house and she told me she liked me...

**Borisgirl:** and...

**Alicelover1:** I asked her to be mine... *blushes shyly*

**Borisgirl:** awww...but I thought you loved alice *confuzzled*

**Alicelover1:** I do but 1-hell-of-a-maid is much more open to a relationship so I took advantage of that :/

**Borisgirl:** like you took advantage of Alice's obsession with cute pets :P

**Alicelover1:** no that was different

**Cheshirecat2:** no it isn't

**Alicelover1:** butt out why don't ya'

**Cheshirecat2:** snappy bunny *growl*

**Alicelover1:** curiousity killed the cat *smirks*

**Borisgirl:** *rolls eyes* you're both beautiful girls now stop with the cat fight..bunny fight...WHAT EVER!

**Hatter1 has left private chat **

**Outsiderisi has left private chat**

**Hatter1:** what did I miss?

**Cheshirecat2:** well, at least I don't have bunny ears

**Alicelover1:** but you do have cat ears and a tail

**Cheshirecat2:** they look better than yours

**Hatter1:** so apparantley I missed a lot

**Borisgirl:** uh, yeah *sweat-drop*

**Alicelover1:** Maybe i will just steal borisgirl from you Boris

**Borisgirl:** don't drag me into this *rolls eyes*

**Cheshirecat2:** *prepares to pounce* she isn't my girl it's just her screen-name

**Alicelover1:** fine then I claim her as mine

**Borisgirl:** no one is claiming anyone especialy not me!

**Alicelover1:** she is mine *drags borisgirl to his side*

**Cheshirecat2:** shut up! Stupid rabbit *steals borisgirl*

**Borisgirl:** stop dragging me places figuratively * rolls eyes*

**Outsiderisi:** woah is Peter not in love with me

**Alicelover1:** nooo I still love you I'm just proving a point

**Hatter1:** which is...

**Alicelover1:** that Boris loves borisgirl

**Borisgirl: **woah now he is my lover

**Alicelover1:** yeah...

**Cheshirecat2:** WHAT!

**Hatter1:** haha this has become entertaining xD

**Borisgirl:** Strangely I agree :O

**Cheshirecat2:** Um... *blushes* got to go bye

**Cheshirecat2 logging off**

**Alicelover1:** I was just starting to have fun too :'(

**Borisgirl:** you really think he is my lover?

**Alicelover1:** nope

**Outsiderisi:** he might be...it would make lots of sense...*stares at blood*

**Hatter1:** What? Am I supposed to join in or something? *laughs nervously*

**Outsiderisi logging off**

**Hatter1:** Did I say something wrong?

**Borisgirl:** I don't think so...what were you guys talking about in your "private chat"?

**Hatter1:** Stuff...

**Borisgirl:** note I'm the only one left

**Alicelover1:** I'm still here

**Borisgirl:** oops thought you logged off

**Alicelover1:** no, but I am so I can find alice! Enjoy you "talk" *rolls eyes*

**Alicelover1 logging off**

**Borisgirl:** now it's just me

**Hatter1:** Ok so I was asking alice about how she felt towards...Peter *smirks*

**Borisgirl:** Right...Peter ;P *winks*

**Hatter1:** she said she kind of liked him but she liked the madhatter more so *smirks*

**Borisgirl:** thats good got to go. We will talk more next time log on early and we can talk without anyone else ok

**Hatter1:** ok bye

**Hatter1 logging off**

**Borisgirl:** Bye

* * *

><p>Didn't give any time for reviews...sorry. I got really bored and wanted to add this so Alice and Boris could join. Again, review for anything that needs added or you want added.<p> 


	3. The Truth is Out

**Borisgirl:** Hey hatter your on a little early arent you?

**Hatter1:** just waiting to talk to someone

**Borisgirl:** ok soo she likes the madhatter huh?

**Hatter1:** thats what i've heard

**Borisgirl:** do you like the outsider?

**iJimmythekitty logging on**

**1-hell-of-a-maid logging on**

**Mouseboy logging on**

**Jimmythekitty:** Hey i brought Elliot

**Mouseboy:** well i told nightmare to get on but idk if he is gonna log on

**1-hell-of-a-maid:** i told him he had to soo

**Black-out logging on**

**iJimmythekitty:** well now who are you

**Black-out:** well now dear i am the one and only nightmare

**Mousebouy:** told you he was signing on

**Borisgirl**: hey guys thanks so much for joining us

**Hatter1:** i will communicate with you later...my apologies but i must be going dear Kisa

**Borisgirl:** meow...goodbye Blood

**Hatter1 logging off**

**Black-out:** who the hell is Kisa?

**Borisgirl**: please watch your language and that would be me

**Black-out:** pardon my cursing and you're the famous tiger dame from russia?

**Borisgirl**: dame? really *rolls eyes* yes i am but im not famous

**iJimmythekitty**: even i know about you and i dont read or watch tv

**1-hell-of-a-maid:** you were suppose to be reading every night after you log off lil' sis

**iJimmythekitty:** well do i really have to check in with you afterwards?

**Mouseboy**: well if your disagreeing maybe i shouldn't stay over

**1-hell-of-a-maid**: you invited Elliot to sleep over!

**iJimmythekitty**: *smacks elliot* idiot she wasnt supposed to know and yes sister he is

**Mousboy**: oops

**1-hell-of-a-maid: **noooooo no he isnt

**Black-out**: well this is quite entertaining dear little Kisa

**Borisgirl**: now you are creeping me out

**iJimmythekitty logging off**

**1-hell-of-a-maid logging off**

**Mouseboy**: maybe i should go break this up

**Borisgirl**: stevie is just watching out for jimmy

**Black-out:** you seem to know alot about them Kisa

**Mouseboy**: so dont break up the fight

**Borisgirl**: 1st tht would be because i grew up with them...2nd no leave them be

**Mouseboy logging off**

**Black-out:** i do not believe he listened

**Borisgirl**: you are very polite dear nightmare

**Black-out**: are you hinting at something

**Borisgirl**: am i? ;)

**Black-out**: well that is what i just asked

**Borisgirl**: maybe i am or maybe im just that sweet, handsome young nightmare

**Black-out:** i do believe you are more of a flirt since your mother shipped you away in that crate

**Borisgirl**: how did you know about that...and i am not a flirt

**Black-out:** dont deny it

**Borisgirl**: you dont know me

**Black-out**: yes I do, I know your whole life story dear

**Cheshire2 logging on**

**Borisgirl logging off**

**Cheshire2**: why did boris girl log off

**Black-out**: i reminded her of her horrid childhood

**Cheshire2**: what are you talking about

**Black**-**out**: well she is the famous Kisa

**Cheshire2**: oh the girl who was found in the jungle

**Black-out:** yes, at least thats all she is to you and the rest of the world but to me she is a sister when i was 14 my father adopted her and then he sent her away and disowned her

**Cheshire2**: i had no idea

**Black-out:** only i and her know her whole story...but i must be going boris stay away from those guards so you dont lose that clock of yours

**Cheshire2:** i will try now i have a reason to stay living...for alice and maybe even Kisa

**Black-out logging off**

**Cheshire2 logging off**


	4. Frightful Kitten

Hatter1: anyone home?  
>Outsiderisi: yes<p>

Hatter1: OH hi Alice!

Borisgirl logging on

Hatter1: hello cat Borisgirl: I am not a cat! Im part tiger *duh*  
>Hatter1: Oh i know *smirks*<br>Outsiderisi: Where's boris?!  
>Borisgirl: with me..<p>

Cheshire2 logging on

Cheshire2: found the other laptop Hatter1: so kitty and kitty were playing together?  
>Borisgirl: Blood! I can honestly say i've only ever played with that onee person Cheshire2: Wait! who?<br>Hatter1: No one important boris dont worry about a thing Outsiderisi: Hatter...she is that girl you were telling me about?  
>Borisgirl: You told her!?<br>Cheshire2: You and hatter!  
>Hatter1: We were young and she was...gullable *smirks*<br>Borisgirl: Yeah! I had just gotten out of a stupid fucking crate and you were the first person I saw Hatter1: So you fell into my arms and I tricked you into bed *winks* dont you remeber...you begged dear

Borisgirl logging off

Cheshire logging off

Outsiderisi: you tricked a young innocent teenager into sleeping with you! She thought you cared for her!  
>Hatter1: I didnt know any better! I was a horny 16 year old and a sexy 14 year old tiger came along...and she wanted to play<p>

Black-out logging on

Outsiderisi: what is wrong with you! the poor girl is scarred for life now BLack-out: so your the reason Kisa is crying and Boris is licking her tears away...what a dramatic twist Hatter1: You should blame nightmare he told me about the crate and the "prize" inside...I just wanted a toy not a girl Black-out: I might have tricked him into believing that a tiger pet was inside not a tiger girl Outsiderisi: PIGS!  
>Hatter1: Darling alice please dont be upset Black-out: Alice...go see Kisa and help her stop the tears<p>

Outsiderisi logging off

Hatter1: Why did you ever even convince her mother to ship your father a tiger girl Black-out: I wanted a sister but not one that destroyed everything in her path and flirted with every boy in order to fill her "soul"  
>Hatter1: when you have a real heart you also have a soul...but no heart no soul and just a clock ticking on and on *smirks* Kisa's heart was the reason for my attraction Black-out: please...it was the fact she was the only girl...then came along stevie and jimmy but they have clocks not hearts like Alice and Kisa Hatter1: I liked it better with one female Black-out: agreed<p>

Hatter1 logging off

Black-out logging off

I know this may be a little scandalist but what can I say.. (;


End file.
